carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Modernity
Modernity 'is the final episode of Greater Than One and represents the brand of Hyundai. Trivia & Discussions * First appearance of Elantra. * First appearance of Sonata. * First appearance of Nexo. * First appearance of Veloster. * First appearance of STC. * Last appearance of Air Larter ''(Flashback) * Last appearance of Slaught-X (Flashback) * Last appearance of Semi-Trail (Flashback) * STX reappears on this episode after being absent since the final series of Chapter VI, Legion of Monster (Zero) 2: The Doomsday. * The episode title is the meaning of '''Hyundai. * This episode is the prequel of Chapter VIII's final series, Hellmageddon. * It is confirmed that Mustang has been captive by the Hyundai since then. * This will be the longest episode held in Greater Than One series-episode as it depicts the following series/episode: ** Legion of Monster (Zero) 2: The Doomsday epilogue ** CVC 4: Assassination STX & Navara's side story. ** CVC 5: Overdrive epilogue. ** Greater Than One: TRD Navara's short story. ** Greater Than One: Nismo sequel. Plot (It seems that no one is aware of the advantages and disadvantages of modernity. Either the truth or the lies will be explained throughout the world.) '' Synopsis The episode starts with a flashback happened during Spfayk 2.0: Fall of Doomsdeath wherein Air and the Normal Atkrz. (Mustang, Lancer, Slaught-X, Semi-Trail, and G. Eagle) are on the way back home after the Doomsdeath falls. Air Larter suddenly realizes that there is something wrong around them so he decided to take separate ways to ensure their safety. Dividing the team, Slaught-X, Semi-Trail, and G. Eagle will be the first group to leave while Mustang & Lancer remains in Air Larter's side. Now planned, The first group leaves while Slaught-X manages the way by scanning the paths to be crossed. Being alert, Air Larter quickly creates an aerial prism barrier to block Lantra's stealth attack while Mustang and Lancer got hit by a swinging mech-hammer out of nowhere that makes them unconscious. Air Larter backs out when he realizes that they got surrounded by a group of Hyundai led by Nexo who shows up behind Air to stab his chest completely and got sucked into the ring of darkness created above the sky. Nexo orders his allies to abduct Mustang and Lancer before they leave using Nexo's portal teleportation. As time passes by, An aging Mustang & Lancer became a slave through this year after being defenseless inside the Hyundai Intl. Base wherein they are serving Nexo the supreme leader just to stay alive until one day someone notices their struggling situation in the hands of Nexo introducing himself as Kona to them and reminds for not losing hope to get out of hell. Mustang urges to stop being nice as they are not gonna fall from any tricks again but Kona insists that this time there will be no jokes or tricks as he needs a meaningful retribution against Nexo after making him an embarrassment in front of all Hyundai. Lancer accepts and whispers that he is ready for everything before he walks out. In a flashback after the destruction of Doomsdeath hideout, STX & Navara are still looking for another hideout until STX decided to introduce the Hyundai Intl. Base to Navara. Arriving at the base, Sonata is the one who was assigned to be a gate guardian on that day. He was glad that STX finally came back for how many years he disappeared. Navara introduces himself as STX' assistant but before he steps into the gate, Sonata gives a specialized armor suit as he was not a member of Hyundai. "''Oh about that, Our base was fully-secured with high-end force field barrier connected to eight beacon towers across the world. On the inside, It was contaminated with a virus created by Nexo (Apparently, we still had no idea what it was) and If you are not a Hyundai and not wearing that suit, You better fall back as you cannot survive without suit that you are wearing," ''STX briefly explains to Navara about the securities of their base. Navara amazed in terms of their securities but he suddenly realizes about the virus inside the base. STX reveals that Nexo accidentally drops the formula while walking way back to his house causing an instant virus that kills a lot of residents including his family. The conversation got interrupted when Lantra, Accent & Eon approach to them as they want to welcomed Navara to their base. A couple of weeks have been passed, STC arrives at the base after his mission fails for not finding the black shard. Being frustrated, He notices Navara was having a good time with Lantra and the others wherein he rushes in and chokes Navara in despair. STX comes in to stop his brother as he calms him down while Navara is almost strangled to death as his powers are disabled due to his suit. STC walks out after the incident while Lantra, Accent, and Eon are dazed with his actions. STX apologizes to Navara for the actions done with his brother and assures that this will not happen again. Nexo breaks the attention as he assigns STX to take STC' mission fails in which STX had no choice to accept it. During CVC 4: Assassination (The d''ay after STC' violent actions to Navara), STX & Navara hops in a helicopter with Kona assigns as a pilot to start their mission to find the black shard across the world. While searching, Navara suddenly noticed a burning tower building that he never saw before as he finds out that it was located in the Honda Intl. Base. STX thinks that they can investigate here and emits a darkness since this base is about to get abandoned someday. Navara finally notices that it was Legend so he jumps in and saves him away from Civic to escape. While finding someplace to land, Navara asks Legend what was happened between his brother and the destruction of Honda Intl. Base. Legend reveals that Mobilio is the defender of the black shard wherein STX commands Kona to go back but Navara urges that they need some time to attack as they already know what's coming at them. STX thinks that they can just return to the base if he was thinking a better plan for this but Navara reminds that if his brother attacks him again, he can assure that his life might end in his hands. Arriving back at Hyundai Intl. Base, Nexo & Lantra approaches at them when the helicopter landed. STX tells that they finally locate the black shard wherein Legend shows up and reveals all of what he knows. Having a quick meeting regarding the black shard, Legend confesses that Mobilio had it after he finds out that he was being dissed for his leadership. Nexo adjourned the meeting as the plan will lie on STX as he knows that Navara can help him to capture the black shard easily. Later that night, Navara & Legend having a conversation about their plans but they suddenly notice that STC was staring at them in a distance so they outdistance themselves away until STC sneaks behind and grabs Navara and smash him to the wall while Legend tries to stop but he got easily knocked down with one elbow strike. Being powerless, Navara accepted his faith as he faces all the damages and bruises taken by STC but the sufferings didn't end in that way wherein his entire power got absorbed when STC open his cross-eye (using for power transportation) that makes Navara felt unconscious in that night along with Legend. Back at the present, STX, Navara & Legend are on their way to capture the black shard wherein they spot City &Civic just in time but before they attack, Navara signals Legend about their plan just to reclaim their justice against STC. Deaths * Air (caught in Nexo's ring of darkness)